


Torn Up

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Solar is dating Byulyi. Byulyi is twin sisters with Byul. Solar doesn’t know about Byul. It’s a little complicated.





	1. Torn Up 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first MoonSun focused story. I hope you all enjoy!

There are times when life just simply goes well for someone. A person can say that life is hard. Yes, it’s true. But being alive is such a wonderful thing. At least, that’s what Kim Yongsun aka Solar thinks. At the age of twenty seven, she already established her own preparatory music school, teaching children the wonders of music, she has her own online baking business which is small but slowly getting big. To top everything else, she has the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ask for.   
  
_ Moon Byul Yi. _ __  
  
The stocks and broker monster in the country. To everyone, Byulyi is a working machine but for Solar? Byulyi is her sweetheart. The soft Byulyi she fell in love with way back when she was in college.   
  
Dismissal and the teacher’s already fixing her stuff, “Teacher Solar, will Byulyi-unnie come today?” a girl named Fany asks. One of the million things she loves about Byulyi is that the girl is close with her students whom she considers as her children.   
  
Solar squats and smiles, “I’m not sure, little one. Why? Do you need something from your Byulyi-unnie?”   
  
Fany shakes her head, “Nothing. I was just wondering is she’ll come because she promised me a piggy back!”   
  
The teacher laughs and pats the child’s head, “If she comes, tell her you need that piggy back, okay?”   
  
“Tell her what?” two heads snap towards the door. Byulyi stands, leaning on the door frame, with a bouquet of sunflowers in her hands and a smile full of love. The younger girl walks towards Solar and gives her the flowers, “Hi, love. Missed me?”   
  
Fany squeels and hugs Byulyi’s leg, making the businesswoman chuckle. She pulls the girl up between her arms and grins, “Byulyi-unnie, you owe me a piggy back!”   
  
“I know. That’s why I came,” Byulyi steals a glance on Solar and winks, making the teacher chuckle. She puts the girl down and kneels, “Get up then, little one. Unnie will make sure you get the piggy back ride of your life.”   
  
With so much love, she watches Byulyi plays with Fany until the girl’s parents came. Byulyi and Solar bid them goodbye. As soon as they were alone, the teacher is cornered between her girlfriend and table, Byulyi’s arms on her both sides, “Byulyi...” she warns.   
  
“What? Don’t I deserve at least a kiss? Fany’s getting heavy. Did you make her eat tteokbokki again?” the girl teases. Solar hits her arm but still smiles, “I missed you, you know?”   
  
She hums as Byulyi buries her face on her shoulder, “I did too.” For the past week, Byul was on a business trip for a mining company. She had to go to different mountains so they didn’t have much time to talk.   
  
“Can I have dinner date with you, love?” Byulyi whispers.   
  
Solar chuckles and plays with the dark locks of her love’s hair, “Why do you still ask? I always say yes.”   
  
Byul laughs and pulls away from the hug, interlocking their fingers instead, “Because consent should always be present. And I will not do anything you wouldn’t like.” Byulyi, ever good with her words, kisses each of her fingers. The action makes her blush and her heart race every single time.    
  
Not that she minds.   
  
She’d like that for the rest of her life, actually.   
  
~   
  
It was during her junior year of college when she met Byulyi. Just like any typical college student, Yongsun was struggling to survive. Being a junior meant more sleepless nights and same day due dates. With barely two hours of sleep, she often slips on her own. So on a very cliché kind of meeting, while she was walking from an aisle in the library, she slipped and people laughed at her. She wanted to cry. But before she could, an arm makes its way around her waist and pulls her up.   
  
“Are you okay?” a woman’s voice fills her ears. Yongsun looks at the woman who helped her and she’s shocked.   
  
Never had she seen a woman with sharp yet soft features. Pointed nose, deep eyes, and thin yet soft looking lips. “Y-yes,” she stutters. Solar mentally slaps herself for stuttering but the girl merely smiles at her and picks up her things.   
  
“You seem in need of coffee,” the still unnamed girl begins.   
  
“Yeah,” she yawns. “I had an exam earlier plus a report due so I had no sleep,” Solar even rubs her eyes.   
  
“Come with me then. I know a good place with good coffee,” the girl beams at her. Solar doesn’t know why but the girl’s smile made her heart rapidly beat, “I’m Byulyi, by the way. Moon Byulyi.”   
  
She nods and follows Byulyi to the cafe she said.   
  
~   
  
The next time Solar sees Byulyi is when she enters the cafeteria and occupies the vacant table she sees. As if by chance, Byulyi walks up to her with a tray of food, “Mind if I sit with you, unnie?”   
  
Solar shakes her head, “Go ahead.”   
  
It’s when Byulyi placed her chin on her hand and watched Solar eat her food that she had noticed that people were looking at them.   
  
“Byulyi?” she calls. The girl hums and continues to look at her, “Are you famous around herei?”   
  
Honestly speaking, Solar doesn’t know much about the latest in the school. She barely survives her own schedule so she doesn’t indulge herself with other irrelevant stuff happening around the campus.   
  
Byulyi chuckles, “They say I am. I think I’m not. You don’t know me, right?”   
  
“I don’t,” she admits. “But why are you famous?”   
  
The younger girl pushes a plate of tteokbokki for Solar, “I’ll answer that if you answer my question.”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
Byulyi smiles at her, melting her heart, “Why are you so pretty?”   
  
~   
  
_ “Who is she?” _ __  
__  
_ “Why is she with Byulyi?” _ __  
__  
_ “I don’t even know her.” _ __  
  
Solar feels conscious. She hates it when other people look at her without her knowing why. And ever since Byulyi and her became friends, she’s become the center of every possible gossip there can be.   
  
“You still haven’t told me why you’re popular, Byulyi,” she says. Byulyi grins at her and puts an arm around her shoulder.   
  
“Have you figured out why you’re so pretty?” she shakes her head, “Then I won’t say.”   
  
“That’s not fair. I don’t consider myself pretty,” Solar argues. Byulyi stops on her tracks, making her stop too because of the arm over her shoulder, “What?”   
  
“You don’t consider yourself pretty?” Solar shakes her head. “Clearly, you haven’t seen yourself through my eyes,” Byulyi whispers. They continue walking with Solar just more confused than ever.   
  
“You think I’m pretty?” she asks Byulyi.   
  
The girl looks down at her, a smile ghosting on her lips, “Trust me. You’re the most beautiful in my eyes, Yongsun-unnie.”   
  
~   
  
“Moon Byul Yi!” Solar almost spits acid by the way she calls Byulyi.   
  
“Yes?” the girl answers calmly.   
  
“You’re the top student for the Corporate Management Department? And the whole college of business?!” it’s been three weeks since Solar asked why Byulyi is popular and she’s only been answered now.   
  
“It’s nothing special, really,” Byulyi shrugs and continues to read a book. Solar is amazed by how chill the girl can be. Not even a pinch of arrogance in the air.   
  
“Still, you must be smart,” she says.   
  
Byulyi closes her book and stands, “I almost forgot!”   
  
“What?” Solar asks. Byulyi shakes her head and pulls her by the wrist, “Where are we going?”   
  
“Somewhere that will change our lives,” Byulyi answers. She notices their interlocked fingers and she blushes. She had to admit that she’s already with a crush for the girl so whenever Byulyi initiates contact, she feels her heart swell in joy. She likes it when Byulyi touches her. She feels safe. And honestly, it doesn’t matter if they just knew each other for at least a month. Byulyi knows her like the back of her hand and she knows Byulyi as easy as breathing. It was probably the easiest thing to do: Fall for Byulyi.   
  
“Oh my god,” her free hand covers her agaped mouth. Solar loses the ability to even utter a word when she saw the place in front of them. “Sunflowers,” she manages to utter.   
  
“It’s not much but I hope it’s enough,” Byulyi closes the door of the greenhouse and scratches her nape. “Unnie, can we talk?”   
  
Solar turns around, the sun shining down on her as she is surrounded by sunflowers, “About what?”   
  
Byulyi does not say a word, instead, she stands in front of Solar and takes her hand, “Will you date me?”   
  
Her heart stops. Wait. The beating doubles. Triples even.   
  
“W-what?” she whispers to herself. Is she dreaming? Is she even alive?   
  
“Unnie, you know I’ve been seeing you since I was just a freshman and I think you’re one of a kind. I like you a lot. And if you date me now, I’ll court you until I die,” Byulyi explains. Yongsun’s breath hitches and her tears start to appear.   
  
“I..” she doesn’t know what to say. A girl so perfect. So kind. So soft. So gentle. A girl like Moon Byul Yi, going to be her girlfriend. Asking her to be her girlfriend. “You’re perfect,” she cries. Byulyi automatically hugs her.   
  
“I’m not,” the younger girl answers. “But I’ll try to be the best just to make you stay. So, are you going to say yes?” Solar nods against Byulyi’s chest.   
  
“I really, really like you too,” she says. She feels Byulyi’s chuckle and lips on her temple.   
  
“I really, really, really, like you too, Yongsun-unnie.”


	2. Tugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If possible, can you give me some comments about the chapters? If it’s long or short or anything. :D I’d like to give everyone a satisfactory experience.

The cold wind of the Alaska blows and her bright hair dances with it. The latest DSLR camera between her hands, the sight in front taking her breath away. Byul takes a deep breath and captures the sight.  
  
It’s been years since she last saw her family but she does not complain. It was for the sake of peace. If leaving Korea will make their parents be at peace then she’d give in. After all, she’ll always do everything for Byulyi.   
  
Byul looks at her wrist watch and sighs, “Time to go home.” She’s a wildlife photographer. Mostly for animals in cold areas. Penguins, seals, sea lions, name it, she took a photo of it. She lives in a rather spacious apartment in Sitka. She bought it when she got her biggest break as a photographer.   
  
“Welcome home, Unnie,” a smile automatically creeps her lips when she had heard the voice of an angel. Byul puts down her camera and wraps an arm around the girl’s waist.   
  
“How’s work with the dogs?” she asks. Jung Wheein, her rock, her best friend, her sister after Byulyi, the only thing keeping her sane.   
  
The veterinarian laughs, “They’re all cuddly. They like it when I visit them for their daily check ups.” Wheein leans her head back and continues cooking. “How’s the wild?”   
  
“Same old. Same old, Wheeny,” Byul moves towards the counter and sits on top of it. When she was forced to leave the country, Wheein didn’t think twice and came with her. But no, they’re not in a relationship or anything. It’s just that between Byulyi and Byul, Wheein loves Byul more.   
  
Just as they were about to eat, Byul’s phone rings. “Go on, Unnie. It might be important,” Wheeny starts eating with a smile. Byul looks at the screen and frowns.   
  
**_Incoming Call.... Byulyi_ ** **_  
_ **   
“Byulyi,” she answers. Wheein stops eating and looks at her.   
  
“Can we video call?” her twin asks. She sighs and nods, even though her twin sister cannot see her, she knows that Byulyi knew her answer. Not a minute after, they’re on a video call. It’s amazing how they have the same features, not even an inch different. The only way to differentiate them is their hair. Byulyi’s dark brown hair is the total opposite of Byul’s platinum blonde. She opted to color it every time so their parents do not get confused.   
  
“What’s up?” Byul asks.   
  
Byulyi smiles, “Can’t I miss my unnie?”   
  
“Byulyi, I’m only older by four minutes,” she chuckles. They’ve always been close. It’s just that since Byulyi’s younger, she’s always favored. It didn’t matter to Byul though. She loves her sister too and she’d do anything for her twin.   
  
“I suddenly feel like seeing you, Byul,” her twin confesses. She feels a tug in her chest just as Byulyi clutches her own chest too. “When will you come back?”   
  
She shakes her head, “I don’t know, Byulyi. You know how things are. It’s better if you’re there and I’m here.” She feels Wheein’s hand on top of hers.   
  
“I still don’t get why we can’t share. We share everything,” Byulyi complains. She wants to hug her twin, tell her it’s okay. That she understands.   
  
“We can’t share everything, Byulyi. You know that. Our parents made sure we knew that,” her twin sighs.   
  
“I’m proposing to my sun tonight,” Byul feels Wheein’s hold become tight. “I can’t take it anymore, Unnie. I want to tell her about you. For years, she still thinks I’m an only child.”   
  
“When our parents allow, Byul. It’s bad enough I’m here. I won’t let what happened to me happen to you too, okay?” frustration masks her twin sister’s face. “How long have you been together again?”   
  
Byulyi smiles lovingly, blushing even, “Nine years, Byul. I’ve been nothing but the happiest with her for nine years.”   
  
She looks at Wheein and sees the girl’s unexplainable expression, “I’d love to meet her someday.”   
  
“Are you not gonna tell me where you are?” Byulyi asks. She shakes her head, “Why not?”   
  
“Because I know you’ll go here. And if that happens, our parents will get mad. We don’t want that, right? Maybe when we’re thirty, Byulyi. For now, let’s settle with video calls, okay?” it hurts her to never have met the girl making her twin sister smile like she’s seen heaven. But it will hurt her more if she causes Byulyi’s tears.   
  
“Is Wheein still with you?” Byulyi suddenly asks. She sighs and closes her eyes, “She is, isn’t she?”   
  
“Yes,” she looks at Wheein who looks away.   
  
“When will she talk to me? It’s been twelve years. I miss her too,” Byulyi says in a soft voice, almost cracking.   
  
Byul mutes the phone and holds Wheein’s hand, “Wheein-ah, you need to tell her.”   
  
The younger girl sighs and nods. Byul unmutes the phone, “Unnie, tell Wheein, please.”   
  
“Tell her yourself,” Byul gives the phone to Wheein and plays with the glass of water in front of her.   
  
“Wheein-ah,” Byulyi calls, causing Wheein’s tears to fall. “I’m sorry, Wheein-ah. Forgive me.”   
  
The girl nods, “It’s okay. I-I already accepted it.” Byulyi could never ever let Wheein cry so she stands and sits beside her best friend.   
  
“Unnie,” Byulyi says. She looks at her twin sister and puts her arm around Wheein, making the girl hide her face on Byul’s shoulder. “Promise me one thing?”   
  
“Anything,” she whispers words to calm Wheein down.   
  
“Like what you always do,” Byulyi starts, looking at Wheein. “Take care of those I love when I can’t.”   
  
Byul closes her eyes, “Of course. I always do.”   
  
“Wheein-ah,” Byulyi calls, Wheein merely sobs again. “I really did love you. So much. And I’m sorry I stopped. I tried not to.”   
  
Wheein nods, “Byulyi-ah, you know that I still love you right?” the dark haired twin nods. “But I want you happy.”   
  
Byul ends the call and hugs Wheein tighter, “I’ve got you, Wheeny.” The girl cries on her shoulder like a lost puppy. She hates it when Wheein cries or when Byulyi is hurt. But she hates it more when it’s both and she can’t do anything.   
  
☆☆☆   
  
Back in Korea, Solar fixes her stuff. It’s their anniversary today and she wants nothing more than to spend it with her girlfriend. Byulyi already told her last night that they will do the usual. Meaning dinner and then go home to watch a random movie then fall asleep beside each other. She’s content with that. Because for Solar, anything done with Byulyi is everything to her.   
  
“Teacher, why are you spraying perfume?” a student asks. She chuckles and pats the girl’s head.   
  
“Teacher will go grab dinner with someone very special to her heart,” Solar says. The little girl giggles and runs to her mom. She can’t help but smile at the girl. She remembers when she met Byulyi’s parents. She was scared to the bones but Byulyi said that they won’t do anything. Being gay in Korea is not yet openly accepted but for some reason, Byulyi’s mom was okay about it. She find it odd though that Mrs. Moon kept telling her to focus on Byulyi and no one else.   
  
“Ehem,” Solar turns and sees Byulyi wearing casual clothes. Gone was the Byulyi who reigns over the stock market. She was simply Byulyi, the girl Solar loves the most, “Are you done, Yong?”   
  
She nods and carries her bag, walking towards Byulyi. The girl welcomes her with a soft kiss on the cheek, “I’m still a teacher here.”   
  
“And I’ll be your best student every day just so I can steal little kisses from you,” Byulyi teases. She rolls her eyes and groans at the girl’s greasiness.   
  
They go inside Byulyi’s car. Solar is never not amazed by how rich Byulyi is although sometimes she wishes she can be as half rich. But being a pre-school teacher can only pay much. She shrugs off the idea and focuses on Byulyi’s side profile.   
  
“Byulyi-ah, have I told you’re pretty?” she asks.   
  
Byulyi laughs, “My grease is rubbing off you, love. My oh my.” Solar smiles and takes Byulyi’s hand, “Is something wrong, Yong?”   
  
“Nothing. I just.. I feel the urge to just hug and not let you go for some reason,” she admits. Byulyi halts the car during the red light and looks at her.   
  
“Happy anniversary, my sun,” Byulyi takes her hand and kisses it. “To more years with you and me together,” the younger girl smiles and starts to drive again.   
  
During dinner, Byulyi did nothing but attend to Solar. Like the older girl, she can’t keep her hands to herself. She feels uneasy when she’s not touching Solar. Even just her hand is enough to calm Byulyi down. Truth be told, she’s been feeling uneasy since she woke up earlier. Which is exactly why she called her twin sister. Even though Byul’s far, her twin sister never fails to calm her down. It’s the twin thing. Whatever Byulyi feels, Byul does too. And Byul has always been the calmer one. Although free spirited, Byul will always be the one with rational thoughts.   
  
“What are you thinking?” Solar asks. Byulyi shakes her head and stares at her.   
  
“About how I’d love to spend the rest of my life loving the most beautiful girl,” she covers up her thoughts. Solar blushes and gets out of the car. She knows that Byulyi’s not telling her everything. But she respects her girlfriend’s decision. She will wait until Byulyi is comfortable enough to tell her.   
  
Silence envelops them as they eat their medium rare steaks. But just as the waiter was pouring their wine, Byulyi clears her throat.   
  
Solar looks at her with worried eyes, “You okay, Byulyi?”   
  
“Yong, I’ve never been better since we had come together,” Byulyi answers. Her hands find Solar’s and they automatically interlock, “You’re the best thing to have come to my life. I have never been so sure of someone. Except you. You’re everything to me, Yong. Everyday, I wake up loving you more than I did before I slept. And if you wish, by my whole heart, I hope you do, I’d like to spend the rest of my days with you. In a house built for us, a life made just for you and me.”   
  
Solar stares at Byulyi, lips apart and tears falling from her eyes, “Byulyi...”   
  
The girl stands and brings out a blue colored box. Byulyi gets down on one knee and looks at her with a soft smile, “I seriously want wake up everyday knowing you’re beside me. So please, please, Yong, marry me.”   
  
Since the day they got together, Solar have always thought of spending the rest of her life with Byulyi. No matter what people say. No matter what the society tell them. It’s love. What they have is real and will continue to bloom until the both of them take their last breaths. Byulyi is hers and she’s Byulyi’s.   
  
With tears streaming down her eyes, she nods, “Yes. I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you over and over again.” Byulyi slips the amethyst ring on her finger and cups her face.   
  
“I love you so much, Yong,” Byul tells her. She wraps her arms around the girl and hugs her tightly, “We’ll be so happy, love. I’ll make you the happiest. I’ll love you until I take my last breath”   
  
Tears won’t stop falling from her eyes. She buries her head on Byulyi’s shoulder, “I love you so much too, Byulyi-ah.”   
  
After dinner, hand in hand they walk towards the parking lot across the street. Just before they reach the car, Solar stops, “You okay, Yong?”   
  
She runs her hands through every pocket, including her coat, “I think I left my phone on the table in the restaurant, love.”   
  
Byulyi laughs, “Always the yeba.” She glares at her fiancée, “Don’t worry. I’ll get it. Go get in the car. I’ll be back.”   
  
She watches as Byulyi crosses the street and enters the restaurant again. She does not get inside the car, she waits by the hood, tapping her feet on the stone pavement of the parking lot.   
  
“Yong!” Byulyi calls from across the road. She automatically smiled and starts walking to meet her halfway as Byulyi starts crossing the street too, “The waiter got it. It’s a good thing we’re re–“ it all happened so fast. One moment she’s looking at Byulyi’s smiling face, inching towards her. The next moment she sees Byulyi in the middle of the cold road, blood spilled on the ground from her head.   
  
“B-Byulyi!” she screams and runs towards her fiancee. She cautiously touches Byulyi’s blood covered face and turns towards the car that had hit her. “Get the fuck out of that car and help us!” she shouts. Panic takes over her body and she does whatever she can to stop the bleeding. Byulyi coughs with blood and Solar’s tears fall, “Byulyi-ah, h-hold on, okay?”   
  
Byulyi raises her hand, touching Solar’s cheek, “Remember what I said earlier?” She shakes her head, not wanting the sound of Byulyi’s hoarse voice. “Y-yongsun-ah.”   
  
“Byulyi, I swear, just wait a second. The ambulance will come. Please,” she holds Byulyi’s hands and kisses it, regardless of the blood. “Don’t even think about saying something weird,” she threatens.   
  
Another blood filled cough escapes Byulyi, “Yong.. I didn’t tell you everything.”   
  
“I don’t care! Just stay quiet please,” she cries.   
  
“Until my last breath, Yong,” she sees the tears about to fall from Byulyi’s eyes. “You’re the best thing in my life, Yong,” Byulyi’s tears fall. “You’re my sun. The light of my life. And..”   
  
“No, Byulyi-ah,” she hugs Byulyi and rests her chin on the girl’s forehead. “Don’t say it. Please,” she begs.   
  
“And I’m sorry... I’m... I love you so much, Yong..” Byulyi tries to give out another word but then she suddenly takes a deep breath.   
  
“Byulyi!!! Moon Byul Yi!!!” Solar cries out loud. Just as the ambulance arrives. She witnesses Byulyi’s last breath and the way her hand falls dead on the ground. She hugs Byulyi tighter, “Don’t leave me, Byulyi. Don’t leave me, please.”   
  
She cries, and cries, and cries some more until the medics take her away. She watches as they try to revive Byulyi. She sees them put Byulyi inside the ambulance and drive her to the nearest hospital. She gets to the hospital and waits for the doctor. Solar prays to every saint she knows, to every God to have their own religion, for the best.   
  
When the doctor comes out, he looks for Solar, “Is she okay? How is she?”   
  
The doctor sighs, “The impact did so much damage to her. We’ve done our best, I’m so sorry.”   
  
Solar breaks down. She feels her world crashing down. Every pillar she had built with Byulyi suddenly gone. The love of her life, forever gone from her. And it’s all because she forgot her phone.


	3. Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar meets the twin.

On very rare cases, a woman can have multiple births. Sometimes, it’s genetically passed. There are times when it is produced through a test tube. It depends on the couple, honestly. But there are cases when only one of the twins survive. One will always be weaker than the other. One is more. But that doesn’t necessarily mean that the other is useless. It’s just that from the beginning, even inside the womb, one twin will always give way for the other.  
  
“You’re thinking of something again,” Wheein brings Byul back from her reverie. She turns and hugs the girl, “People still think I’m your girlfriend, Unnie. We need to stop sleeping in one bed.”   
  
Byul merely grins and says, “Isn’t that what you were before Byulyi messed us up?”   
  
Wheein pouts, “Don’t say that. You love your sister.”   
  
“I love my sister too much that I even gave you to her,” she jokes again, making Wheein groan and sit up. “I’m kidding, Wheeny. Come back here and let me sleep in peace.”   
  
“Byulyi’s gonna get married to her sun,” Byul sits and rests her chin on Wheein’s shoulder. “I’m happy for her, actually.”   
  
Byul hums, “I am too. And are you happy for yourself?”   
  
“Of course. I have tons of things to do, Unnie. Besides, aren’t you interested in meeting Byulyi’s sun?” Wheein relaxes her back against Byul’s body. Byul automatically wraps her arms around the girl’s waist.   
  
“The last time one of us got interested in meeting someone’s girlfriend, it ended up with us apart,” she answers. Wheein sighs and holds Byul’s hand, “Don’t even say sorry, Wheeny.”   
  
“B-but,” Byul kisses her cheek. “Unnie...”   
  
“It’s not your fault you love Byulyi more. I would have too,” Byul whispers. Wheein turns around and hugs the older girl, “I understand why you chose her.”   
  
“Hey, I’m here with you though. It’s okay,” Byul nods and stands. “What?”   
  
“Byulyi just proposed,” she puts her hand against her chest. “She’s in euphoria,” Wheein cups her face.   
  
“Unnie.. you have tears,” the girl wipes the tears from Byul’s eyes using her thumbs. “You feel her love,” Byul nods, closing her eyes and leaning to Wheein’s warmth.   
  
“The sun makes Byulyi fall in love so much,” Wheein continues to wipe Byul’s tears. She knows how hard it is for Byul to resist the love she feels for the sun. She knows it too well. And she’s mad at herself for letting Byulyi hurt Byul for the second time.   
  
Honestly, Wheein didn’t believe it before. The “twin” thing? It used to be fictional for her. But when she met Byul, she got swept off of her feet and fell for the blonde. That time, the twins were only 15. She was 11 and she loved Byul so much already. And then she got introduced to Byulyi, the dark haired version of her girlfriend. A lot of things happened. Byul almost beat the living daylights out of Byulyi when she admitted to have strong feelings of romance for Wheein too. For once, Byul didn’t want to share. Wheein was the only person she can call hers. But when Wheein told Byul that she likes Byulyi too, she stopped herself and just sat on the ground, looking at her hands with tears falling from her eyes.   
  
It was right then and there that Byul said that she’ll be okay. That she’ll be happy for the two of them. Their parents nearly disowned Byul because Byulyi got sent to the hospital. They even hated Wheein for it too. To be honest, Wheein doesn’t know how she fell fot Byulyi while being with Byul. It’s just that, Byulyi’s the opposite of the Byul. The blonde will tease her, laugh with her, make jokes, and everything while Byulyi will hold her hand, squeeze her arm, smile at her, and say reassuring words that Byul seldom says. It’s not because Byul lacked something. It’s just that Byulyi’s too much of everything. And Wheein was drawn to that affection.   
  
Byul accepted the fact the her girlfriend, well, ex, will be Byulyi’s. And she’s (partly) okay with it. At least she knows that Wheein will not get hurt. She knows how Byulyi loves Wheein. She feels it. After all, whoever the one loves, the other one loves too. Even if she still loves Wheein, she must respect the decision of the girl to be with her twin sister rather than her. And she’s not mad about it. She’s used to people choosing Byulyi over her. She just thought that maybe Wheein was different. So when Byulyi first saw the sun, it was the most heartbreaking day for the three of them. Byulyi fell in love right away.   
  
That was the turning point of the twins. Byulyi broke up with Wheein because she wants to pursue the sun. Wheein cried so much that Byul got so mad she fought with her twin. Their parents couldn’t handle them anymore so they decided to exile their eldest, Byul. Wheein felt too guilty so she went with Byul to Alaska. Byulyi tried to reason out with their parents but it’s already settled. The twins never met since then. Until Byul got sick and of course, Byulyi knew. She called the older twin and they made up. Byul forgave her for hurting Wheein. But sadly, Byulyi’s love for the sun was too much that Byul’s love for Wheein decreased into a love that is not romantic. Wheein, well, she loves Byul too. But she doesn’t know if it’s enough to make Byul commit to her again. After all, she did leave the girl.   
  
“Let’s go out?” Wheein pulls Byul out of their room. She grabs their coats and turns to look at Byul, “Unnie! Why?!”   
  
She sees Byul holding her chest and crying, as if she just got hurt, “Byulyi!” Wheein cradles her and tries to calm her down. “Wheein-ah, call my mom. Call my mom!! Byulyi! My twin!”   
  
It‘s the first time she’s seeing Byul losing her mind. With shaky hands, she gets the phone inside Byul’s pocket. Just before she can open the phone, it rings, Mrs. Moon is calling. So Wheein answers it.   
  
“H-hello?” Byul balls her fist on Wheein’s shirt, still crying.   
  
“W-Wheein?” she hears sobs from the other line. “Is Byul okay?”   
  
“She’s crying.. Auntie, what’s wrong?” Wheein feels a surge of dread creeping down on her.   
  
“Byulyi...” Mrs. Moon breaks down. “Byulyi’s dead,” as soon as she hears those words, Wheein’s mind goes blank. Byul cries louder, like she’s in pain.   
  
Byul is honestly in pain. It’s like a part of her got ripped. The right part of her body feels like it’s bruised and broken. Most of all, she feels so much regret in her heart. Love and regret. She feels like she’s losing her mind.   
  
“Wheein-ah,” she buries her face on Wheein’s neck, crying. “My sister... Wheein-ah... Byulyi...” the younger girl merely hugs her. Byul knows. She knows damn well what happened. And she’s in deep sorrow that her literal other half just died.   
  
“I’m sorry, Unnie,” Wheein whispers, tears falling too.   
  
**☆☆☆**   
  
**[ 4 MONTHS LATER ]**   
  
Solar gives her best to get up and prepare for work. It’s been her routine to force herself every morning and be normal. But deep inside she knows that nothing will be normal ever again. Not with her fiancee dead and buried six feet underground.   
  
She wipes another tear that escaped her eye. For the last one hundred and twenty three days, she’s been nothing but a mess. Every day, Solar goes to school and teach children after that, she goes to Byulyi’s grave until the guards tell her to leave. She still can’t accept the fact that Byulyi has left her. It was too fast, too sudden. She wants a reset. She wants her moon back. And it’s the hardest part of it all. No matter what she does, whoever God she prays to, nothing can bring back the Byulyi she loves so much.   
  
And it’s unfair. Their time together was too short. They were just about to make plans for their future. They were just about to spend the rest of their lives together!   
  
Solar picks up her jacket and walks to school. Her students greeting her with huge smiles and she just greets them back, pretending she’s whole when in fact, she’s in pieces ever since four months ago. The day goes by without any problem, except for Solar wanting to go home and cry over Byulyi’s death. When the last class ends, she picks up her bag and walks towards the usual flower shop.   
  
“Unnie, same?” Hyejin asks as soon as she enters. Solar nods and sits on one of the staff chairs. Hyejin prepares the bouquet of pink lilies for Solar, “How’s your day, Unnie?”   
  
“Still the same, Hyejin-ah,” Solar looks at her nails and taps her thighs. “Hyejin-ah..”   
  
“Hmm?” the store owner hums.   
  
“When... you lost your dad, how did you recover?” she asks.   
  
“I had to continue, Unnie. My dad didn’t die just so he can watch me suffer in life. I know he wants me happy so I need to live. For him,” Hyejin gives the flowers to her. “You need to let go to be able to recover. Accept it as a whole and just.. live. Every day, people die. And there are people who are alive yet they want to die. But they don’t think about the people bargaining for one more daylight. We all have struggles, Unnie,” Hyejin smiles, “But it’s when we feel lost that we get found.”   
  
Solar leaves the shop thinking of how lost she is. It’s true, she feels lost because for years, she’s been living with her moon around her. She’s lost because Byulyi’s not around anymore. She needs to find herself. But how will she do that if for almost her life, she’s beside Byulyi?   
  
Four in the afternoon when she reaches the entrance of the cemetery. She feels weird upon entering. Solar continues to walk until she reaches the spot of Byulyi’s grave.   
  
She stops walking.   
  
Her whole body starts to shake when she sees a familiar built in front of her, standing just in front of the tombstone. Solar drops the flowers and makes a run for it. She feels her heart beating rapidly inside her chest, as if about to explode. Maybe too much grief caused her hallucinations already. But it’s okay, as long as she sees Byulyi alive again.   
  
She hugs Byulyi from the back, crying, “Byulyi-ah.” Solar feels relief washing down on her but it gets stopped when Byulyi removes her hug and turns around.   
  
“I’m not Byulyi, Miss,” Byulyi says. She notices the blonde hair of Byulyi. She shakes her head and cups the girl’s face.   
  
“Byulyi, don’t play games. You’ve been gone for a while,” she hugs Byulyi again and cries. “I missed you so much, my moon.”   
  
That’s when Byulyi breaks the hug again, “I’m sorry. I’m not Byulyi... You must be the sun.” Solar takes a step away and stares at Byulyi. She feels weirdly attached to Byulyi but also unfamiliar.   
  
“What?”   
  
Byulyi smiles sadly, “I’m Byul. Byulyi’s twin sister.”   
  
Solar feels her head spinning. Her vision blurring and then, she remembers nothing more.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote for MAMAMOO on MCountdown!! :))


	4. Too Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO Byul meets Kim Yongsun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to spoil you all because MAMAMOO won yesterday so here :))

About sixty days after her twin sister’s death, Byul receives a call from her parents. She wonders what they want now. Byul’s always been the distant child. Well, her parents always preferred Byulyi anyway so she didn’t mind it much. As long as she gets what she wants, which is basically freedom for arts, she’s okay. But now that the favorite child, she’s worries about the things Byulyi left behind.  
  
So even if she doesn’t want to, she answers the call, “Mother.. it’s been a while.”   
  
“Byul, your dads and I have discussed,” her mother starts right away. She rolls her eyes and waits for her mother to continue, “We want you back here in Korea, Byul. Byulyi’s business is failing and it’ll be a waste to let it go. You will take over.”   
  
Business. The mere word makes her shoulders drop, “I don’t like business.” She hears her mother scold her, something not new to her.   
  
Well, Byul doesn’t hate business. It’s just that Byulyi wanted to excel in that so she gave way. She pursued arts. Byulyi wanted to be a successful businesswoman and Byul will never let her own dreams ruin her sister’s. So even if she was offered a scholarship for the degree of Actuarial Management, she declined and went with multimedia art, music producing, and photography. She didn’t tell their parents because she knew that they’ll ask her to give the scholarship to Byulyi instead. But when she got exiled to Alaska, the scholarship remained waiting for her. So she said yes and took online courses. But she refused to use her degree in business because it’ll ruin Byulyi’s. If there is one thing she doesn’t want to happen, it’s to put Byulyi’s hard work to waste.   
  
“Two more months,” Byul spurts out. Her mother stays quiet, waiting for an explanation, “It’s still new to me to be the only one breathing, mom. I don’t think I can handle going back there this early. I need more time. I just need more time to accept that my sisters gone, mom.”   
  
Mrs. Moon sighs on the line but she can feel the worry, “Is Wheein with you?” She hums, “Tell her I appreciate her for staying with you especially now.”   
  
The call ends and Byul tosses her phone on the sofa. She walks towards the kitchen and grabs a can of beer.   
  
“It’s too early to drink, Unnie,” Wheein says, leaning on the doorframe and looking at her with sad eyes. “You haven’t said anything since she died,” the girl sighs.   
  
“What can I say? It’s like losing a part of me,” Byul drinks the beer and leans on the counter. “She was so happy. I felt it. She was excited and then I felt nothing but regret. She...” she bites her lip.   
  
Wheein’s fast enough to catch Byul’s head and put it on her shoulder, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have opened it up.”   
  
Byul shakes her head, “No. I need this.” She snakes her arms around Wheein’s slim waist. “Mother called me.. they want me back in Korea,” Byul whispers.   
  
“For how long?” Wheein asks. Byul breaks the hug and looks at the younger girl, “For good?” she nods.   
  
“Come with me too?” she asks Wheein.   
  
The veterinarian sighs, “I need at least half a year to find someone to take over my clinic here.”   
  
Byul pulls her closer, their foreheads touching, “But I need you, Wheeny.”   
  
“Unnie,” the girl whines. “Unfair, stop flirting with me to get what you want!” Wheein continues. Byul bursts laughing and hugs her.   
  
“You make me happy, Wheein-ah. Thank you for sticking with me even if it’s Byulyi you love,” she says.   
  
“Ya! I love you too! Even if I loved Byulyi, you’re still my first love,” Wheein rolls her eyes and hits Byul’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m sleepy.. Wheein-ah, sleep with me again,” Byul says in a deep voice. Wheein sighs and pulls the older girl towards their shared bedroom. Byul spoons her and snuggles her face in the crook of Wheein’s neck.   
  
“I’ll stay single at this rate,” Wheein jokes.   
  
Byul hums and whispers, “We could have been married, Wheeny. I was so ready to spend my whole life with you.”   
  
Somehow, it broke Wheein’s heart way more than Byulyi ever did.   
  
~   
  
Being in a cold place is normal for Byul. Living in Alaska for years made her immune to even the coldest temperature a man can possibly withstand. But somehow, the cold air of South Korea makes her shiver. Her casual clothing stands out within the crowd. People look at her. Maybe they recognize her, wait, her sister rather. She makes sure her sunglasses is in place as she exits the airport. Byul remained true to her words and returned to Korea two months after her mother called. Wheein’s still in Alaska, fixing her papers and making sure her clinic will run smoothly even without her supervision.   
  
A month before she returned, Byul already contacted her mother and asked for a secretary. She’s meticulous with people who work for her so she scanned through every application form and chose the one she deemed the fittest and the most carefree looking. As soon as Heeyeon got hired, she ordered the girl to buy her a condo unit in an exclusive building in Gangnam. The girl proved herself efficient and gave Byul lots of options to choose from. Afterwards, she asked Heeyeon to give her the liquidation of every cost and revenue of Byulyi’s company plus a list of every employee starting from the board members down to the sanitary employees. In less than a week, Byul’s already memorized the employees including their birthdates and positions plus nicknames. In two weeks, she already implemented a new strategy to read the stocks and to study the behavior of the exchange.   
  
So now that she’s back in Korea, she looks for Heeyeon. Luckily, the girl is tall and with a striking hair color, “Boss,” Heeyeon greets.   
  
Byul shakes her head, “We’re both ninety-two liners. Let’s be casual. I don’t like being stiff and all.” Heeyeon laughs and leads her to the newly bought car, as Byul’s request.   
  
“Where to?” her secretary asks.   
  
She settles in the passenger seat and leans her head on one hand as it rests on the window, “I need to pay respects to my parents so let’s go there first.”   
  
Heeyeon starts driving to where their house is. They casually talk about the latest news in Korea. Mostly about the showbiz industry and how it’s closely linked to business. “Ahh, dirty men are out there again making women’s lives miserable,” Heeyeon groans in frustration.   
  
Byul chuckles, “I did a background check on every board member, Heeyeon-ah. Don’t worry. They’re not affiliated with those trash.”   
  
“That’s good,” they pull up just in front of the Moon Mansion. Byul sighs and gets out of the car, “Need me there?”   
  
“Nah. I’ll survive this. Always did,” she chuckles dryly. Byul enters their house goes straight to the kitchen. She sees her mom and dads casually eating dinner, “Yo. Byul’s back from exile.”   
  
“Is that your way of greeting us, Byul?” her mother scolds. She shrugs and kisses her dads’ cheek.   
  
“You’re extra thin, Byul-ah. Have you been eating? Why are those bags under your eyes dark?” her dad asks.   
  
Her other dad speaks, “Have a seat, Byul-ah. We’re just having dinner.”   
  
“I’ll pass, Dad. I have severe jet lag and I just dropped by to say that I’m here,” she answers.   
  
Her mom frowned, “But I had your favorite cooked.”   
  
Byul picks a grape and smirks at her mom, “I don’t like burger steak, Mother. That’s Byulyi’s favorite. I prefer chicken.” She turns around and waves her hand. She can faintly hear her dads scolding her mom but she lets it go.   
  
Heeyeon drops her off her building and leaves the car keys with her. She doesn’t go up her floor until Heeyeon is safely inside a cab. She tells the driver to make sure the girl is safe inside her apartment before going inside her building.   
  
The next day, she goes to her new office. Wearing a three piece gray suit and drives her car. Heeyeon’s already waiting for her by the entrance of the building when she gets off the car. She gives the keys to the valet attendant and enters the building. Every employee gathered inside the main hall, all looking at her. Heels clinking as she passes by to get to the made shift platform. She turns to the audience and gives them a playful smile.   
  
“Hey,” she begins. “Most of you might be confused. First, I’m not Byulyi. I’m not that uptight. My name’s Byul. Moon ByulE. With an ‘e’. I’m Byulyi’s older twin sister. I’ve been living overseas since high school so I haven’t been introduced. Starting today, I’ll be taking over. But no need to worry. Everything will be the same except I want you all to stop wearing uniforms. Be free to wear what you are comfortable with. But always be decent, alright? Thanks.”   
  
Byul calls Heeyeon and asks her to gather the board members inside the meeting room. She gets inside the CEO room and she looks around. She feels Byulyi’s faint presence inside the room which saddens her. She walks towards the table and sees a small frame with Byulyi hugging a girl and smiling brightly, “Byulyi-ah, is she the sun?” She holds the frame and sits on the chair, “She’s pretty, Byulyi-ah. She smiles so brightly... I can see why.”   
  
Heeyeon’s knock makes her put the frame back and stand. She exits the room and gets inside the meeting room instead, “Hi. I believe you all know me. I know you all too,” she greets.   
  
They discuss about the minor changes in uniform and even the flexible time for the employees, “As long as they work eight hours a day for five days, then it’s okay. Let them have their freedom so they can be creative in attractive possible clients.”   
  
The board agrees, “We are currently facing some difficulties in stocks. We’ve lost fifty million won so far.” The one who just spoke is named Yoon Jeonghan. Byul remembers the reports she have read.   
  
“Real estate is failing these days due to the number of rental businesses,” she turns the page and continues, “We’ll invest in the music industry starting next week. I’ve read that a certain company is failing because of controversies. We’ll use this to fund smaller companies. I have a list of girl groups from small companies who are well known across Asia. We’ll fund their tours and the income will be equally divided. That way, we’ll buy company shares and their continuous growth will give us continuous income even without doing much.”   
  
“Why small companies? Why not invest in those already on top?” Jeonghan asks.   
  
“Because splitting the income with big companies will lessen our share. The maximum we will get is twenty percent. They already have money to fund their own tours. Smaller companies don’t. It’s a win-win situation for everyone. We cannot just focus on income. We need to make sure artists are also benefiting in this,” Byul explains.   
  
After the board meeting, Byul goes back inside her office to check other fields to invest on. She notices a small piece of paper slipped between the folders. She unfolds it and reads.   
  
_For my sun. Always._   
  
The paper contains a list of activities Byulyi wants the sun to try. She reads each entry and laughs at some. She decides to end work and drives to the cemetery. Of course she knows where her sister is buried. Although her heart is heavy, she must face the fact that she’s gone. She arrives and finds the tombstone easily.   
  
Byul touches the cold stone and chuckles sadly, “Why did you leave, dummy? Mom misses you so much. She even cooked your favorite.” She removes some dirt on her sister’s resting place and continues to stare, “You left a lot of intense emotions with me, Byulyi-ah. What if I meet the sun? Will you let me have her as I let you have Wheein?”   
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around her waist, “Byulyi-ah.” Byul feels a familiar surge of warmth wash over her. Her heart beating wildly.   
  
She removes the arms around her and turns around, “I’m not Byulyi, Miss.” She sees the face of the woman.   
  
_The sun._   
  
“Byulyi, don’t play games. You’ve been gone for a while,” the sun hugs her again. “I’ve missed you so much, my moon,” she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.   
  
Byul breaks the hug again and says, “I’m sorry. I’m not Byulyi... you must be the sun.” When the girl asks what, she smiles sadly, “I’m Byul. Byulyi’s twin sister.”   
  
To her surprise, the sun faints. She catches the girl and groans, “I did not sign up for this, Byulyi-ah.” She carries the sun to her car and drives to the nearest hospital. The doctor tells her that the girl’s just tired. Over fatigue, so to say. Byul tells them to transfer the girl in a suite room. She sits on the couch and plays on her phone.   
  
After a few hours, the girl stirs awake and looks at her, “Byulyi-ah.”   
  
“Byul. Just Byul, Miss,” she stands and puts her hands inside her pockets, “I know you’re the sun but I don’t know your name. Mind telling me?”   
  
Solar frowns. The girl in front of her looks exactly like Byulyi, except for the blonde hair, but is the total opposite of the gentle moon she loves.   
  
“The doctor said you’re overworked which is why you fainted. I called your work and told them you’ll be resting for three days. As the doctor advised,” the blonde Byulyi look alike declared.   
  
“What? Why would you do that?! I love my job!” Solar sits up and complains. “Byulyi, I don’t-“   
  
Byul places her hand on the side of the bed and leans closer, “Byul. My name is Byul.“   
  
She retracts her head and pushes the girl away, “What the hell?”   
  
“It’s already done. If you try to leave this room for the next three days, the nurses have orders to drag you back,” the blonde smirks.   
  
“What do you think you’re doing? Don’t decide for me! Byulyi never does that!” Solar yells.   
  
The girl keeps her annoying smirk and tilts her head, “Too bad for you, Miss. I’m not Byulyi.”   
  
Solar feels her blood boil. She throws the pillow towards the girl but the blonde catches it, “I’m starting to hate you already.”   
  
She turns her back as the blonde Byulyi chuckles and puts the pillow back on her bed, “Go rest, sun. You need it.”   
  
Byul leaves the room and fishes out the paper she got from Byulyi’s folders.   
  
_1\. Make her rest. Even for a day._   
  
She grins and puts the paper back inside her pocket, “Three days will be enough then. Huh, Byulyi?”   



End file.
